Siempre a tu lado
by Alexander Snow
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo, ellos siempre hacían de cada momento que pasaban juntos algo único y especial. Y no importaba si este era pequeño o no, lo único que importaba era que ambos siempre se tuvieran el uno al otro.


**"Siempre a tu lado"**

 **Drabble del concurso del grupo de Facebook "Kristanna Fans - Español"**

* * *

Las puertas de castillo se abrieron de par en par para recibir al "Maestro y Proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle" luego de haber estado trabajando en las montañas durante 2 semanas.

\- Buenos tardes joven Kristoff - le saludaron amablemente los guardias al verlo pasar junto a su reno.

\- Buenos tardes - les devolvió el saludo el recolector mientras entraba e iba a los establos para poder dejar a Sven.

Al llegar allí Kristoff sacó unas cuantas zanahorias que traía consigo y se las dio al reno. Al verlas, Sven se las comió con avidez y al terminar se acercó lentamente al montón de heno que Kristoff le había preparado y se echó sobre este para poder descansar. Y tras unos minutos este ya se hallaba profundamente dormido.

\- Dulce sueños amigo, te los has ganado - le dijo el rubio a Sven mientras cerraba las puertas del establo y entraba al palacio para esperar a Anna. Y cuando la peli-roja supo que Kristoff había llegado y la estaba esperando, salió lo más rápido que pudo de su habitación y fue a buscar a su novio en el gran salón.

\- !Kristoff! - exclamó la peli-roja corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza- te extrañé muchísimo.

\- Anna... - le dijo el rubio con dificultad - ...no me dejas respirar

\- Ups, lo siento - se disculpó Anna al darse cuenta que lo estaba asfixiando.

\- No te preocupes - le dijo Kristoff mientras tomaba aire - yo también te extrañe mucho.

Anna sonrió al escucharlo y lo volvió a abrazar, claro que ahora con menos fuerza. Luego de varios minutos de completo silencio en los que se encontraban abrazados, la pareja se soltó lentamente y al volver a verse se dieron cuenta que estaban un poco sonrojados.

\- Ven - le dijo Anna mientras lo tomaba de la mano - quiero mostrarte algo.

El rubio se dejo llevar por la princesa por los grandes corredores del castillo hasta que ambos llegaron a una enorme escalera en forma de espiral. "Esto es nuevo " pensó Kristoff, ya que jamás había visto antes esa escalera en el castillo. Olvidando esos pensamiento, el rubio subió en compañía de Anna y al llegar arriba se encontraron en una pequeña habitación llena de objetos antiguos. La peli-roja caminó alrededor de unos muebles y llegó hasta una gran ventana con vista al mar. Con cuidado, Anna abrió la ventana y salio por ella en compañía de Kristoff y juntos subieron por el techo hasta llegar a una de las partes más altas del castillo en donde tenían una hermosa vista del atardecer.

\- Woo - exclamó el rubio sorprendido al ver el paisaje.

\- Lose, es muy hermoso. Es por eso que siempre me gusta venir aquí - le dijo Anna mientas sonreía y señalaba el sol - y mira, hemos llegado justo a tiempo.

Kristoff volteó y observó como el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, pintando el cielo y las nubes de un bello color amarillo-rojizo. En ese momento una brisa marina sopló con fuerza provocando que la princesa temblara un poco de frío. Al ver esto el rubio se acercó más a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos para que entrara en calor. Anna se ruborizó un poco por esto, pero le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla y acurrucándose más en él.

\- Siempre sabes como sorprenderme Anna - le dijo el rubio mientras observaba maravillado el atardecer.

\- Es que quiero que cada momento que pasemos juntos sea especial.

\- Oh casi lo olvido - le dijo Kristoff al recordar el regalo que le había comprado a Anna antes de venir al castillo y que lo tenía en su bolsillo - te compré esto mientras regresaba.

\- !Chocolate! - gritó Anna llena de emoción mientras cogía el dulce - Kristoff...no tenías porque haberte molestado.

\- No es ninguna molestia Anna - le respondió el rubio mientas besaba su frente - es solo que quiero que cada momento que pasemos juntos sea especial.

Anna se sonrojó mucho al escucharlo, pero no le importo. Guardo el chocolate con cuidado y volvió a acurrucarse en su novio. Estaba feliz, ya que eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Tener a Kristoff siempre a su lado.

* * *

Aquí esta mi pequeña contribución al Kristanna, espero que les halla sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar algún review si les gustó la historia. :D

Se despide de ustedes con un fuerte abrazo.

Alexander F. Maldrik :)


End file.
